Arnie loves Helga
by sallban
Summary: This is the continuation after the episode of 'Weird Cousin' Will Arnold be affected by Arnie's love for Helga? Or will he still be too dense to figure out the truth? Read my first fanfic and find out! Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Helga was getting extremely frustrated listening to Arnie, arms folded she cried 'Look Arnie you're talking in circles, spit it out! What the heck are you trying to say?''

Arnie replied ''I love you'' (music screeches)

Helga looked in shock as Arnie's face remained expressionless ''Excuse me?''

Arnie stood up from his chair ''I want us to spend every waking moment together. Let me tell you about myself, I like gum and I like counting things, but most of all I like gum. I also like reading the ingredients on food packages. It's kinda like my hobby…...''

At the next table Arnold tried to comfort Lila who Arnie had just dumped.

''_Why would Arnie dump such a wonderful person?_ Arnold thought whilst resting his hand on Lila's shoulder. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted. Lila looked up at Arnold with the sweetest of smiles and said. 'Oh and Arnold?''

'_Wow what wonderful teeth, Lila is very pretty, she is smiling at me now, maybe this is it, maybe she has realised I am the one for her' _Arnold's heart started thumping really fast, his palms went sweaty and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end. He could not wait any longer…

''Yes Lila?'' Arnold whispered softly eyes half lidded.

''Could you please take your hand off my shoulder? With a confused expression on her face. ''As I have told you over and over I don't like you-like you, I just like you'' And with that declaration which was repeated for the umpteenth time Lila walked away from the table to sit with Sheena and Eugene, whilst leaving a once again heartbroken Arnold alone in his sorrows.

''_Maybe she will never like me, maybe I'll never get to comb her hair, share gum with her or rub her feet like I did with Helga''_ Arnold thought_. ''She spent all that time with Arnie who just dumped and I came to comfort her and she pushed me away like I mean nothing'' That's when Arnold got annoyed. ''I mean why should I mope around anyway, she probably does not even have nice hair like Helga's, or soft babyish feet like Helga's or she a laugh that sounds almost angelic, Ah yes I remember when we were trying to get Lila's attention and we shared a joke over Sid's latest phobia, she laughed so sweetly, she barely laughs like that, she.. hang on Helga is sweet, why am I complimenting Helga when really she can't stand me, and why is my heart beating fast again when Lila walked away from me ages ago? What in the world….''_

Arnold confusion was interrupted by a chair falling on the floor and the occupant not making any sound what so ever. Arnold looked at that particular table to see Helga stomping off towards Phoebe's table and the occupant of the chair not even moving.

_Did I not just leave Arnie there with Helga?'' he thought in sudden worry. _

He ran over as quickly as he can to help out the poor occupant who had been taken out by the pink frustrated girl. He peered down at the chair and saw a strange sight. There still sitting on the chair as if the chair would be in an upright position with a slightly red hand mark on the cheek was Arnie. The peculiar thing was that he was not showing any signs of pain. Instead he sat there with the biggest goofiest grin on his face whilst looking at the ceiling of the canteen.

''Err Arnie are you okay?'' Arnold asked, feeling worried but also confused at Arnie's expression.

'Err, hehehe, errr, snort! ''….Arnie seemed to be day dreaming.

This time Arnold tried to shake Arnie thinking he was in a state of shock ''_I mean I've seen Helga shove a few people but they she has never put someone in shock like this, I didn't think her small delicate hands could contain such force…hang on delicate? ''_

Arnold shook his head to bring him back to the present. Arnie was still in the same position.

''Arnie! Arnie! Hello? Are you okay? Helga didn't hurt you too much did she?'' Arnold looked around for any bruises. He may be weird but he was still family and he still cared for him.

Arnie then turned his head slowly towards Arnold. Arnold stopped what he was doing because this was the first time he had moved.

Arnie looked Arnold into the eyes getting ready for something to say. It felt weird Arnie staring at him in the eyes that long.

''I'm in love with Helga'' He monotonously stated

'Huh?'' Arnold was shocked.

'Yes Arnold. I'm in love with Helga and I think she likes me too…snort! ''

Arnold helped his tediously dressed farm cousin up 'Okayyy... but Arnie how do you know she likes you?'

'Because Arnold, when I was telling her about my lint collection and then how you helped me move it when the container holding it broke, she smiled at me with so much love. Even though it was for a split second she smiled even though she doesn't smile much and that is how I know. I've seen her smile like that a lot of times but they do not last long, but now I know and I know why'

'Why Arnie?' Arnold questioned, with no clue whatsoever as to where Arnie's conclusion was heading.

'Because Arnold, she is scared. She does not want others to see that she can be nice too. That is why she pushed me away. But I know that now. She likes me too. And I do not want to spend another waking moment without her. I want her to know everything about me. I want her to know I like gum. Plain flavoured gum…'

As Arnie continued to mumble the never ending list of things that were of comparable interest to plain flavoured gum, Arnold was in awe. He could not believe it. How did he not see this? Helga wanted to suddenly help him but it did not strike him at all that she did it because she wanted Arnie for herself!

'_But I don't understand, why would she want Arnie? What did Arnie have that I don't that suddenly girls of ps118 are falling for him? First Lila and now Helga?'_

Arnold's state of awe was interrupted by Arnie tapping him on the shoulder.

'Hey Arnold?' he asked.

'Yes Arnie?'

'I would like a favour from you' Arnie asked. His propellers on his beanie hat stated turning..

Arnold looked in amazement. He never did understand how that worked. Anyway back to Arnie 'Yes Arnie what is it?'

'I want you to help me get Helga to be my girlfriend'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks for reading the first chapter of my fanfic! And a big thank you to the people who have reviewed me! It's really heart-warming to know others are reading my story. I'm a big Hey Arnold fan and I've been reading loadsa fanfics and decided to write one myself! Got some more ideas as well but let's see how it goes! **

**Btw I wasn't sure what I was doing when I uploaded my first chapter so that's why there's no authors note! Lol! Also no disclaimer. So here it goes...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hey Arnold even though I would love to and produce The Jungle movie! Who's with me? WOOP! WOOP! Lol**

**Heres the next chapter. Its split into two parts so it's a little longer than the last chapter. Happy reading! **

Chapter 2

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…'

'Crimeny Phoebe can you hurry up and grab your stuff snort-boy here is driving me nuts!' Helga cried.

It had been a few days after the 'incident' in the canteen. After that Arnie spent nearly all his waking moments following Helga around, telling her about the latest ingredients of his yogurt or the description of all the different types of buttons he had recently started collecting. Today was no different…

'I'm sorry Helga, but I only need my maths book today but I cannot seem to locate it…' Phoebe hurriedly replied.

'Stop faffing Phoebe! I can't last very long with his constant droning in my ears!'

'Two thousand and forty six, Two thousand and forty seven. Yes Helga. That's how many times I have thought about you. That is why I am here now. I want to show you my button collection Helga. Only people who are special to me can see it. Why don't you come with me Helga? I have a red one, a blue one, A red round one, a blue one with four holes in it, and one that looks like a sea shell, and one that came off my lucky pair of trousers that Abigail swallowed. I have that one with me. Have a look Helga. It's really special'

Arnie put his hand in the pocket of his dungarees and pulled out a chewed up rusty metal button, twisted and stained. He reached towards Helga and opened his palm. With a lovesick grin on his face his beanie propeller started turning. He edged closer to Helga and moved his other arm forward to pull Helga's right arm towards him so he could give her one of his prized possessions...

Helga's intense blue eyes stared in horror. That's it. She had had enough for one day. Brainy breathing down her neck was nothing compared to this. Her shocked face suddenly changed into a deep frown. She smacked Arnie's hand away and then the other which sent the almost digested button flying across the hallway. She then turned towards Arnie. Her back arched. Her legs stiffened. Her fists clenched.

'_Arnie is not going to survive this one!'_ She thought. He needed the Ol' Betsy treatment. Big time!

Phoebe stopped searching and peered out from the side of her locker door. Uh oh. She had seen this happen before. But only a couple times. One time in pre-school and the other at the park when some big kid would not leave her alone to study. This only happened when Helga was fuming!

'_I'd better hurry! If Helga gets reported to Principal Wartz again for thumping someone she is going to get suspended and then she's going to suffer home schooling from Olga. That'll mean she will get angrier because she will be spending less time at school around…ice-cream…'_

Phoebe quickly went back to searching for her book. This was taking too long! Any second now she would hear that thumping sound and that would be the end of Helga for the rest of the term….

But that's not what happened. Actually not much happened. She didn't hear that thump from Ol' Betsy. No more insults. Nothing…

She found her Maths book and quickly shut her locker door to find Helga in her normal posture (which resembled a frustrated bull at times).

'CRIMENY PHOEBE! I am out of here! I gotta lose this dweeb before he drills a hole in my brain! I'll call you later when I've lost him!' Helga charged off not looking back.

'No need to Helga. I have located the book' Phoebe cried almost running up to her to catch up to her as she paced down the hallway with large strides.

'Right! Hurry up then Phoebe I don't have all day! Now let's get moving and lose this weirdo!'

'Losing!' Phoebe cried as her and Helga ran as fast as they could leave Arnie behind.

As Helga turned the corner towards the stairs, Phoebe couldn't help but look back to her locker where Arnie was standing. He was still there and he was mumbling something but looking off into space at nothing. Just standing there and staring. With a big goofy grin on his face…

'_Hmm, I wonder what occurred just now' _Phoebe thought.

'Phoebe!' Helga screamed at the bottom of the stairs.

'Coming!' Phoebe replied. She hurried down to Helga who had her arms crossed in frustration.

'_Not the best time to ask her about that. Perhaps later'_ Phoebe knew something wasn't right. And she was going to get to the bottom of it. After all, it was only a certain 'someone' who could calm Helga down like that so quickly. And he was nowhere to be seen. Hmmm…

Later on that evening, Arnold was busy doing his homework in his room. It was a bit difficult to concentrate because it was raining heavily and there was thunder and lightning which kept interrupting his thoughts. He decided he had enough and would continue later. He closed his book and leaned back on his chair resting his hands behind his head. His mind wondered and soon he found himself sound asleep dreaming…

_He was sitting at a fancy table in a restaurant. Looking around there was lots of people but there faces were a blur. He looked down to himself and saw he was dressed in a tuxedo with matching shiny black._

_Suddenly he felt an urge of anticipation. He was waiting for something. No, someone. Where was…she? He could not handle the wait and decided to step out of the restaurant to see if 'she' was on her way. He didn't see anyone coming but he looked across the street to see a young girl with her back to him wearing a pink coat with a hood. He slowly walked towards her. It felt so right. _

_His heart was beating fast as he neared the young girl and put her hand on her shoulder. 'Excuse me?' he asked unsure as to who it actually was who was making him feel so nervous._

_The unknown figure turned around and looked up at Arnold. _

'_No, it can't be? I can't believe it! It's you! It really is you! Cecile!'_

_The young girl looked exactly as she left Arnold on that fateful valentine's night. Long blond tresses of hair fell down her shoulders. Stripy pink dress that matched her pale skin perfectly. And her pink bow was poking out from her hoodie. Arnold looked in wonder. He smiled, half lidded as she smiled back. But wait, she was not looking at him. In fact it was like she was looking right through past him across the road to… to… _

_Arnold cocked his head back to see none other than Arnie! Arnie was standing there, eyes shutting one after the other rapidly. He was dressed smartly except where there should be black trousers were black dungarees. And his propellers were turning rapidly. _

'_That damn beanie hat' Arnold angrily thought. But his jealousy was quickly cut short when Cecile brushed past him to walk into Arnie's arms. Arnold looked in horror. They were holding hands and looking into each other's eyes! They started walking off as Arnold heart started breaking with each step…_

'_No, Cecile not you too! 'Arnold cried. _

_Suddenly they stopped walking. Cecile looked away from Arnie and let go off his hand as she turned around to face Arnold._

'_Oh my gosh' Arnold couldn't believe it. 'She's realised. She's' realised I'm the one….'_

_But she didn't walk toward Arnold. She just stood there and smiled._

'_Au revoir Arnold. Au revoir' (lightning strikes)_

_And at that she turned around and walked away. He should have known it was too good to be true. He stood there, arms by his side as he watched the one true love of his life walk away with his farmhouse cousin. He didn't care if it had started to rain. Nothing could wash away the hurt he was feeling right now...Nothing at all… (Lightning strikes)_

There was three very slow but loud knocks heard which jolted Arnold awake. He looked around. There was no one in his room.

Again three slow loud knocks. He looked up to where they were coming from. The skylight window leading to the rooftop of the boarding house. Who could it be? Lightning struck and a shadow formed, in the shape of a withered football and what seemed to look like antlers on top.

Arnold realised who it was. It was still heavily raining and he quickly ran up to the window opening it allowing the slow moving figure to come in. He then shut the door and turned around towards the now very wet figure.

Lightning struck again as Arnie looked at Arnold expressionless. He didn't move or flinch at the lightning. In fact he didn't do anything at all.

'Erm Arnie u ok? Did you need some more help with something?'' Arnold asked laughing nervously.

As it happened Arnie was glued to A Arnold as much as he was glued to Helga. He wouldn't stop the stalking until he had gotten what he had wanted. And he knew what with Arnold and Helga being close he could help him.

'Hey' Arnie replied. He looked at Arnold oblivious to his questions whilst standing in the middle of his room.

'I need a towel Arnold' He demanded.

Arnold felt a bit uneasy. But then again his cousin was harmless, wasn't he? He took out a fresh towel from his closet and handed it to Arnie. His expressionless cousin dabbed in a few places an d threw the towel on the floor looking straight at Arnold as though he was plotting something…

'Arnold. You have been avoiding me. I want Helga. And you haven't helped me.'

Arnold laughed nervously again 'Why would you say that Arnie?' Arnold felt a bit uncomfortable. To be perfectly honest he had avoided him because he wasn't sure whether he wanted to help him.

'Cut the crap Arnold. I don't have much time. I want Helga.'

He edged towards Arnold one step at a time repeating it.

'I-want-Helga. I-want Helga. I want-her. I want...' He was just a couple of inches away from Arnold face when he abruptly went silent mid-sentence. He stared at Arnold. Not blinking. Not even breathing.

'Okay okay Arnie. Jeez!' Arnold could not stand the frightful stare his cousin was giving. He had to help him because it was only the start of Arnie's vacation here and he didn't think he would last another day with Arnie breathing down his neck let alone 4 more weeks!

Arnie stepped back. 'Do something Arnold. Do it now'

And with that said he rapidly walked out Arnold's room slamming the door behind him.

'_What the heck...' _Arnold was lost for words. But he was also uncomfortable. Knowing his cousin he would be up at the crack of dawn questioning him about Helga, made him decide he better try something or there'd be trouble. He walked towards his phone in his room. And he dialled a number. He was nervous. And his hand started shaking a little bit.

The phone rang twice then someone picked up…

'Hello?' the recipient

Arnold was so nervous he didn't reply straight away.

'Hellooooo? Is someone there? Who the heck is this? Miriammmm! I think it's for youuu'

That brought Arnold back to his senses.

'No no wait, hang on Helga'

'Huh? What the, Arnold is that you?'

'Yes Helga it's me' Arnold replied.

Arnold heard what could be only described as a soft moan and suddenly it went silent

'Hello? Helga? Are you there? Has something happened? Are you…'

'Yes yes I'm here geek bait!' Helga snapped 'Crimeny don't you think I get enough of your football headedness for you to phone my house now as well?'

'Helga I...'

I mean its bad enough having you around but I've also got snort boy breathing his country house breathe down my shoulder every five seconds!'

'Helga the thing is'…

'I mean he followed me and Phoebe home today! Can you believe it? I had to shove him down an alleyway so that me and Phoebe could run and get rid of him! Can you believe that…?'

'HELGA WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP AND JUST LISTEN TO ME!'

Maybe it was the name calling. Maybe it was because he was tired. Or maybe it was the unexplainable horrible feeling in his gut he was getting knowing that he was going to do something he would regret. But he had lost his patience and just wanted Helga to be silent.

A couple of awkward silent seconds later Helga dared to speak.

'Hey Arnold. You ok?'

Arnold closed his eyes, forcefully pushing the frog he had in his throat down.

'Helga. I need to talk to you. It's important. Can I come down your house tonight please?'

There was a sudden loud thump heard on the other end. And then a shuffling around.

'Helga? Did you hear me? I said its impor…'

'Yes yes Arnoldo I heard you. Not that it's any of your business but Phoebe's coming around later so I'm afraid fitting you into my busy schedule is going to be difficult…'

'Oh right I see...'

'But I suppose if it's important then I suppose I can spare a few precious moments of my time. I mean if it isn't then hey-ho... .'

'Oh yes yes it is Helga it is important...'

'Fine hair boy. Come to mine in 20 minutes. Don't be late!'

Then there was a click. And the sound of a dead phone line.

'_Man' _Arnold thought drearily._ 'This is gonna be a long night'…_

**So there it is. More than likely there is going to be some ArnoldxHelga interaction in the next chapter… ooooo lol. Hope it wasn't too long and you enjoyed it! **** Until next time….**


End file.
